


余震

by Dorischeung



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorischeung/pseuds/Dorischeung
Summary: ＊破镜重圆





	余震

**Author's Note:**

> ＊破镜重圆

明明已过立夏，绵密的细雨却仿佛毫无自觉似的持续下了好几天，透着股春天的娇缠劲儿。

雨丝被风带着撞上吴亦凡右臂旁边的玻璃窗面，凝聚成小颗水珠，然后缓缓连成透明的水线向下滑落。

黄子韬就站在这片迷蒙的另一边，不知跟对面的人说到什么，突然间瘪了小嘴，像躲在床底呜呜地叫着控诉人类冷漠的小动物。

一副向对方投放了全部信任的惹人疼宠样儿，跟黄子韬交谈的那位是他现在的Alpha吗？吴亦凡环住杯身的手紧了紧。

“亦凡，亦凡！”吴林伸手在吴亦凡面前晃了晃。

他将眼神重新移到吴林的脸上，随后低头盯着面前的美式咖啡。

难得见吴亦凡露出怔忡神态，吴林侧了身子，假装不经意地向某处掠过一眼，差点儿碰跌手边那杯喝了小半的冰拿铁：“这，这不是那谁……”

在吴亦凡的世界里严禁提及的名讳就那么一个，那谁具体指谁自不必明确说明。

——黄子韬，这三个字在吴亦凡的舌尖来来回回滚动数次，都没发出声音，闷闷地又吞回肚子里。

入口的咖啡发着涩。

挥别好友后黄子韬正准备走进店内坐坐，一抬眸，视线不期然与靠边而坐的吴亦凡相交汇，他立马顿住脚步，当即改变主意转身回家。

他走得飞快，踏过稍深一点的凹坑时溅起四散的水花，裤脚一片狼藉。

头发也被雨水打湿，刘海儿狼狈地贴在额头上。黄子韬挨在拐角处的墙面，抖落满身戒备，暗暗说服自己：不过是个前任，早各有各的去路，这样慌乱实在没必要。

调整好心态刚要继续前进，却差点儿和来人迎面撞上，对方那张熟悉又陌生的脸让黄子韬一时间没反应过来，他呆愣在原地，桃花眼堆满了无措。

“跑得挺快，就这么不待见我么？”情急之下，吴亦凡抓了他的胳膊问道。

他身上没有沾染任何Alpha的信息素味道，本身的信息素似乎也消失了。吴亦凡皱紧的眉头因前面这个认知而舒展开来，又因后者而在心中埋下疑惑，可是一想到这人对自己避之唯恐不及的态度就忍不住拿话堵他。

“放手。”黄子韬双唇抿成一条直线，把无措收了起来。

不是每个被抛弃的Omega都能不知疲倦地上演一场又一场难舍难离要死要活的悲情戏码，起码他黄子韬就做不到。

也试过深夜嚎啕，哭到嗓子哑了都无济于事，都不见有人回头，就渐渐看开了，然后顶着肿得像核桃的眼睛去做了标记清除手术，继续生活。

即使他偶尔仍会在夜里放肆缅怀过去，但与旧情人面对面或共处一室的场面还是能避则避。

一时冲动追过来的吴亦凡被他的疏离语气兜头浇了一盆冷水，立马清醒了一大半。

当年分手一点儿也不心平气和，彼此都在对方心上留下狰狞血痕，作为离别纪念品。如今扔出这样一句蹩脚问候之后更显得自己立场尴尬，吴亦凡松开他，习惯性地拢了拢衣领。

两人在毛毛雨里静默无言相对而立，周遭的空气仿佛凝固了一般，好一会儿黄子韬才率先挪动脚步，边眨掉睫毛上的水珠边往前方大厦地下停车场走去。

有人厚着脸皮跟了上来，还趁他不注意霸占了副驾驶。

“我们谈谈。”吴亦凡在他发作之前抢先开了口。

谈什么？将过往一一铺展并剖析对错么？黄子韬觉得好笑，他当着不怀好意的媒体的面说出抱歉之后，吴亦凡的态度如何怕是全网朋友都有目共睹吧。

听到「黄子韬」这个名字时的吴亦凡，脸色跟任何一个形容柔和的字眼都沾不了边儿。

就连当初他分化出第二性别，得知自己是Omega后坚持注射抑制剂出席各种活动被队友抓包时，吴亦凡都没露出过这种晦暗不明的神色。

给出的回应信息很明朗了不是么？他黄子韬也灭息掉不该有的妄念，一心一意向前看了。

既然大家默契十足决意往后再无瓜葛，吴亦凡现在摆出要“叙旧”的姿态又是几个意思？

想到这里黄子韬不由得一阵气闷，身体发热，当开了空调也没有减轻这个症状时，才意识到自己应该是发情了，后穴在汩汩流淌着爱液，裤子湿了一大片。

出门前喷的气味阻隔剂在这个关头没能起到任何缓解作用，只是掩埋了信息素的发散。

吴亦凡没听到回答，只见对方的脸颊泛红，可是并没有闻到他独特的信息素，便问道：“你是不是发烧了？”

“唔……”黄子韬努力平复急促的呼吸，可惜收效甚微，热流不断地涌出，沿着裤腿而下，袜子被淋得黏稠不已。

他不知道即使Omega处于非发情期，倘若与性激素匹配度高达百分之九十以上的Alpha有所接触，对方极淡的信息素都会导致Omega无法抑制地动情。

匹配度越高，反应则越强烈；这对AO分手四年多了，仍对双方匹配度高达百分之九十八的命运一无所知。

旁边的吴亦凡凑过来查看他的情况，蓦然贴近的森林清香扑面而来，吞噬了黄子韬的最后一丝清明。他意识逐渐变得模糊，听从本能伸手抓上了吴亦凡的领口，将衣衫扯得变了形。

陷入发情热的Omega跨坐到吴亦凡的大腿上，伸长了脖子，从对方的肩窝嗅到后颈处。

那股挑动他情潮的香味更加浓郁了，黄子韬几乎要瘫软着挂在Alpha的身上，捱捱蹭蹭着从肌肤相贴处汲取能量。

柔软的触感和炽热的体温无一不在提醒着吴亦凡这并不是空幻的臆想，连环的南柯魔咒似乎被解除了，能够真真切切地怀抱着他的Omega。

就算黄子韬这副模样显然是处于发情状态，被情欲操控了身体才会这般亲近自己。有助于假装回到两人恋爱时期的从前，所以没关系。

岂止没关系，确切来说，吴亦凡十分之乐意。

他早被主动贴近的Omega勾得心潮翻涌，阴茎勃起，随着黄子韬摆动的翘臀隔着衣物一下一下地顶弄淫水泛滥的穴口。

“好热……”黄子韬呜咽着在他身上扭动，像一簇跳跃的篝火，在这个狭小封闭的空间之中加剧了吴亦凡对Omega的渴求。

“你看清楚，我是谁？”吴亦凡由着体内的欲望狂蹿，与他鼻尖抵着鼻尖，执著地进行确认。

靠在皮质车椅上的后背已经汗湿，黄子韬香甜的信息素未出场，他向来引以为傲的定力此刻却有土崩瓦解的预兆。

“吴亦凡……哥哥……”

Alpha脑子里那根名为理智的弦就这么断在这一声含有三分撒娇七分迫切的「哥哥」里，他不再犹豫，凑上去恶狠狠地吻住了Omega红艳的嘴唇，钻进对方的口腔，吸住粉嫩的小舌深深吮嘬。

芬芳的森林清香萦绕于整个嗅觉系统，快感从遭蹂躏的唇舌上传来，黄子韬呜呜地叫着，说不出完整的字句来。

搭在纤腰上的手滑至裤头，吴亦凡扯开后伸进去摸到一手黏腻，接着用沾惹了透明液体的指头轻轻捏住黄子韬的下巴，在嘴角处打着圈逗留：“宝贝你看，湿透了呢。”

“要尝尝么？”

神情迷乱的Omega还真的伸出了小小的舌尖，无辜地舔了一下。

操！

吴亦凡不由得咒骂一声，勉强压抑着即将决堤的情潮，顺着股缝往饥渴翕动着的小口插入一根手指，搅动几下后增加第二根、第三根……

感觉蜜穴已经准备好了之后，Alpha拉开裤子放出尺寸可观的性器，双手固定住他的腰便毫不留情地挺了进去。

“啊啊……”触电般的酥麻从脊椎蔓延至黄子韬的全身，使他不住地引颈呻吟，四肢发着软，脚趾也可怜兮兮地蜷缩起来。

甜腻的叫喊很快就被吴亦凡含进了嘴里，带着有如热恋情人间的温柔，反复地舔舐他的唇瓣，亲吻泛红的眼角。

他一边撞击着一边伸手从T恤下摆往上探，抓了柔嫩的乳肉使劲儿地揉搓，留下微红的印痕，又用指缝夹住奶头来回拉扯。

上下夹攻使黄子韬又疼又爽，不停地啊啊乱叫，他后穴紧缩，源源不断地涌出的汁液被凶猛的抽插带出咕叽咕叽的水声。

里面的细缝在Alpha的大力操干下悄然打开，硕大的性器捅进更加敏感湿热的生殖腔，恶意地研磨翻搅，直至将酸痒的Omega肏得哭叫着射了出来，乳白色的精液洒落在吴亦凡深色的恤衫上，对比明显，画面淫靡。

高潮过后的黄子韬有些微失神，腔道内的软肉紧紧地吸绞着粗壮的阴茎，全身大汗淋漓，气味阻隔剂彻底失效。

从Omega后颈腺体流泻出来的小苍兰香气顿时缠住了吴亦凡的神志，像藤蔓以气生根逡巡着扎入细微的缝隙继而攀上高墙。

松动了回忆的老旧砖瓦。

恍惚间吴亦凡的眼前闪现过一些零碎遥远的片段，有黄子韬站在清柔的阳光下朝他撒娇要吃的，有黄子韬在寒冷冬夜里挽紧他的手，有黄子韬与他并肩踩单车一同穿过立夏的风。

还有那句遮掩于酒意之中的再见。他明白自己与黄子韬有太多的不同——后者喜怒皆形于色，敢于在任何人面前坦白情绪；而他从小到大，皆是以一副成熟的姿态立于人前，从被迫到习惯，渐渐地，袒露脆弱成为自己最不擅长的事情。

倘若坦诚一点，彼此给予的谅解再多一点，就能换来更多相聚相守的时光，他此时此刻有千百个愿意亟待陈献。

只是，黄子韬也同样愿意吗？

在这一点上，吴亦凡是完全没有信心的，更悲哀的是，如今他连在这位软绵绵的Omega身体内射精的资格都没有，只能在即将释放的时候将肿胀的阴茎迅速拔出，把精液尽数喷洒在对方身上。

然后用沁着汗的鼻尖轻轻蹭着黄子韬的侧脸，靠近粉嫩的耳廓，缓缓呼出叹息问一句：

“可不可以再喜欢我多一次？”


End file.
